Four Times Sam and Freddie Got Caught
by sully vann
Summary: Sam and Freddie help each other out.


Four Times Sam and Freddie Got Caught (And One Time They Didn't)

G

Freddie, Sam, appearances by Principle Franklin, Nevel, Spencer, Mrs. Briggs

Notes: Requested by darkmagic_luvr, Freddie's costume thought of by audxtalks.

Summary: Sam and Freddie help each other out.

Complete

--

"Psst! Sam, c'mon!" Freddie whisper-yells from the curb.

"Stuff it, Benson!" Sam replies, tossing another roll of toilet paper into the tree.

"This is NOT a party, this is just you causing problems! You promised me a costume party!"

Sam sighed heavily and walked back to the car. "Once Pappermen has been taken care of, we can go to Socko's party, alright?" She handed Freddie a can of silly string. "This would go a lot faster if you HELPED." She returned to the front yard and launched an egg at the house.

Freddie sighed, looked around for late-night trick or treaters, and then stepped onto the front lawn. Sam launches another egg and they both hear a large CRACK! They exchange glances as a light comes on in the second story.

"Run!" Sam yells to Freddie, dropping her eggs as she flies by him.

"I know it's you, you iCarly brats! Face me like a man!" Nevel yells from his now open window.

Freddie and Sam race all the way to Socko's and make it to his front stoop before they pause to catch their breath. Sam starts up the stairs and slips on slimy pumpkin guts, slipping backwards into Freddie's arms.

"Whoa!" He struggles to hold her for a second.

"Uh, guys?" Spencer asks from the now-open door. "Coming inside?" He asks.

Sam fumbles to get out of Freddie's grasp and Freddie straightens out his leather jacket. "Yeah, we're coming." He says.

"Wait, T-Birds?" Sam crows after his form. "Are you Danny Zuko? God, you're a nerd."

"I borrowed it from the drama depart-" Spencer shakes his head as he closes the door behind the duo and himself.

--

_Will Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett please report to Principal Franklin's office?_

"Aw, butter!" Freddie cries, grabbing his books as Sam stands up.

"C'mon, Benson, let's go meet our maker."

They troop down the hall, Freddie muttering the whole time – _didn'tdoit notmyfault neverevenwantedto_

"Pull it together, Fredweird!" Sam said, nodding at the secretary and entering Franklin's office.

"Sam, Freddie, please sit down," He says. Sam hops in her seat and tucks her legs underneath her while Freddie gently sets his books down and gingerly takes his seat.

"I received a call from Ms. Papperman this morning." Principle Franklin started. "I think you know her son, Nevel? He's a freshmen."

"Nevel's a nub," Sam acknowledges.

"Nub or not, Sam, Ms. Papperman is concerned about some bullying she thinks is coming directly from you two – specifically the tee-peeing and egging of her house on Halloween."

"She made me do it!" Freddie squealed, earning a hard elbow to his ribs from Sam.

"Well, Freddie, accomplices must be punished as well," Principle Franklin pulls out his yellow detention pad. "I suppose three days of detention for you, Freddie, will make sure you give pause the next time Sam has a harebrained scheme."

Freddie nods, dejectedly.

"Three days? Nice!" Sam says, moving to stand up.

"Not you, Sam, you'll be cleaning up the cafeteria during your free period for the week."

"Principle Franklin, that is SO jank!" Sam begins to protest as his intercom beeped.

"One second," He said, picking up the phone. He listens for a minute, then sighs: "Oh, Gibby." He hangs up and regards the two teens. "I've got to go. Freddie, just give this slip to my secretary when you leave. Our computer system is down, so we're doing it the old fashioned way." He said, standing up and pushing it towards him. "I'll see you this afternoon, Sam." He says, then exits.

"This stinks!" Freddie exclaims, picking up his books and then reaching for his detention slips.

"Hang on!" Sam says, reaching for it at the same time. Their hands overlap and they both freeze until

CRASH.

Principle Franklin's door slams open and they both retract their hands as a sweaty, shirtless Gibby runs in. "The man will NOT keep me down! I won't wear a shirt if I don't want to!"

"Uh, Gibby?" Sam says. "Franklin's looking for you."

"I know, that's why I ran in here."

"But...he'll just come back here when he can't find you." Freddie reasons.

"You're right!" Gibby grins and runs out the door, yelling "Thanks!" behind him.

Sam snatches the detention slip from the desk. "You don't deserve three days, it was my idea." She explains, grabbing a pencil from Franklin's desk. She erases the three and makes it a one.

"He never checks, don't worry." She says as she hands it to him. She's up and out the door before Freddie can say a word.

--

"Sam?" Freddie asks, his voice echoing in the empty cafeteria.

"What're you doing here?" Sam replies, appearing from behind the closed doors that separate the food lines from the tables dragging a mop in a bucket.

"Got an extra rag or what?" Freddie starts rolling up his sleeves.

"Uh, what?" Sam leans the mop against the wall.

"I want to help. I mean, I let you do all that stuff to Nevel's house and its a big cafeteria and -" Freddie is cut off by the wet THWAP of a rag against his shirt.

"Get to cleaning, then!" Sam says.

Freddie nods and reaches towards his bag. "I could play music on my laptop, if you want."

"As long as it's not the freakin' Grease soundtrack," Sam replied.

"Shut up!" Freddie says, getting his computer out nonetheless.

Forty-five minutes later, the tables were washed, the floor was mopped, and Sam and Freddie were both eating leftover cheesy fries from lunch.

"Sam?" Principle Franklin calls into the mostly-empty cafeteria. "Looks good..." He starts, walking to to find the two teenagers together. "Freddie? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh-" Freddie and Sam both stood up quickly – Freddie had 'gotten sick' in AV club to help Sam, but Principle Franklin didn't need to know that. Sam swung the mop bucket around and hit Freddie in the shins, causing him to go down on the floor. Sam began to laugh, but didn't notice the water that slopped out onto the ground. She tried to walk towards her bag, but slipped and ended up entangled with Freddie.

He gasped in surprise as her soft body was on top of him, then rubbing against him as she struggled to stand, still slipping all over the wet tile.

"Maybe you two should just...get to class." Principle Franklin said, walking towards them, avoiding the puddle, and helping them both up. "The bell will ring any minute."

--

"Alright, nubs, shut up!" Sam says to the kids in detention, and they quiet immediately. "Freddie is coming with me. If you breath a word of this to Ms. Briggs, you'll have to deal with me."

"What?" Freddie asks from his seat towards the back, looking up from his homework.

"Ms. Briggs isn't going to come back, she just comes for the first five minutes - "

"Yeah, and then she goes to make out with Mr. Howard in the teacher's lounge!" A small brunette boy in the back chimes in. "I'll let you know if she comes back, Sam."

"Alright, Fredward, pack it up, Carly is waiting for us."

"Uh, are you su-?" He starts.

"Freddie." Sam begins. "I know what I'm doing." Freddie sighs and packs up his things.

"Later, nubs!" Sam tosses over her shoulder as she and Freddie leave the room. "Nuts!" Sam says as she sees the door to the teacher's lounge creep open. "In here!" Sam says, pulling Freddie into a very small and crowded janitor's closet.

"Shut up!" Sam whispered, slipping her hand over Freddie's mouth. "Maybe she just has to pee or something." Sam slid up to look out the slender window - "Yeah, just going to the bathroom. Oh, crap!" Sam yelped, pushing Freddie down and sitting on top of him.

"Wh-what?"

"The janitor is coming!"

"Oh, geez."

They both stared at each other, wide-eyed, as jiggled the handle, then opened the door and flipped on the light.

"What the-?"

"Hey, James," Sam said, grinning up at him. "Just...hanging out."

"Maybe you guys should take this elsewhere, kids."

"This - this isn't what it looks like!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Sure, sure, just get outta here." James said, reaching around them to get a bucket. "I gotta go clean up some puke."

"Ugh!" Freddie replied, scrambling to get up and gather his stuff.

"Let's go!" Sam said, glancing out the doorway before grabbing Freddie and making a run for it.

--

"Thanks for, uh, springing me." Freddie said, digging in his backpack for his key as they walk up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sam replies, trying to trip him. "It was cool that you came to help me clean up,"

"Yeah, well, it's cool that I don't have a ton of detention this week," Freddie replies as they reach the top of the stairs. "Butter! I don't have my key!" Freddie sighs, sliding down to the floor.

"And Carly won't be home for awhile, I think she has a dentist's appointment!" Sam says, sliding down next to Freddie.

"I guess we could...read for history class or something? My mom gets off work soon so she can let me in."

"You can read, I can take a nap." Sam replied as Freddie cracked open his book. Slowly but surely Sam's eyes began to drupe and her head nodded forward and onto Freddie's shoulder.

He grins and shifts slightly to look at her, then gently brushes his lips against her temple.


End file.
